The Three D's
by SatisfySomeMorbidCuriosity
Summary: Spoilers for 2x15. One shot from the last episode. Give it a try. Rizzles.


**...**

Despair. Defeat. Drowned.

The three D's. Maura and Jane felt all of them. Maura's mother had fully awoken and Doyle was going to be okay. Luckily it missed anything important. She finally got through to her father and he was on his way to Boston. _Hope_. _What does he hope?_ Maura had be asking herself this for the past two days. She'd taken time off from work to be with her mother until her father came and she could go back to work. Maura was dreading it. She loves her work but she knew she would have to work with _her._ The one person Maura doesn't want to see. For all she cared, Jane could be with her _boyfriend___Agent Dean somewhere in this hospital. Maura doesn't hate people easily but she hates Gabriel Dean. He shot her father. He might not be the man who raised her but biologically he is her father. That counts. She doesn't _hate_ Jane. She is just mad. Really, really mad. When she'll forgive her or even if she will, Maura doesn't know.

Despair. Maura felt despair. Patrick may not have made it. Maura knows that Patrick will go to prison when he's healed but she decided it's better than him dying. Maura is really mad at Jane. Jane told Dean about Doyle being back. She told him, an FBI Agent. Jane told Maura that she'd told Dean as Gabriel and he promised not to do anything until she told him to. Maura thinks that Jane must have told him where to go. Maura doesn't wish any harm upon a person but she thinks that Dean got what was coming to him. He shot Doyle without even asking him to put down the gun. He just shot him. Jane shot him too. She _knew_ that Doyle wouldn't kill her. She knew he wouldn't shoot her. _Why would he shoot someone who protects me? Why would he shoot the one person I trusted the most in my life? _Maura couldn't help but ask herself why Jane would do it.

"_Maura!" _Jane's strangled cry repeated in Maura's head over and over again. It broke her heart hearing Jane's voice like that for the first time ever. Jane accepted defeat when Maura told her not to touch him.

_"Don't touch him! No, I mean it! Don't you dare touch him!" Maura shouted. Doyle lay there saying "Hope." over and over again. Jane fell back off of her knees and cried. Tears were running down her cheeks and a sob escaped her. _

_Korsak and Frankie heard the shots and heard Jane, Frost and Maura were okay. They also heard Jane's strangled cries to Maura and the sobbing that came from her too. Korsak got out of the car and ran into the building, Frankie on his tail. "Jane! Maura!" Korsak shouted as he ran in through the open door. Frankie tapped Korsak on his shoulder and pointed to where he could hear the quiet sobs of his sister and Maura crying over Doyle._

Maura felt drowned. She couldn't handle this all alone. Her father was still two days out and she had to look after her mother and Patrick. She couldn't do this alone.

A few hours later, Maura heard a knock on the door. Turning around, she saw Frankie. "Her Maura." He said. "I know I'm one of the last people you want to see right now but hear me out." Maura gestured for Frankie to come in and he sat in the chair opposite Maura.

"I can't justify what Jane did, I can't tell you why she did it or why she felt the need to do it, but I can tell you something. Jane loves you Maura. You're her best friend and she is drowning out there." Frankie stopped as Maura's face twisted. "She hasn't gone back to work, taken anyone's phone calls or even taken a case. Maura you need to talk to her." Maura started to protest.

"I know you don't want to and I get that but you _need _to. She won't talk to anyone about what happened, not even Korsak. She won't talk to you first because she loves you too much to jeopardise your friendship even more than she has. She wants to speak to you. I can see it in her eyes. She just needs you." Frankie got up, placed his hand comfortingly on Maura's shoulder and left the hospital room.

Maura picked up her phone to see if she has any missed calls or texts. Surprisingly she saw seventeen missed calls. Each and every one of them only a few seconds apart from each other and a few seconds long. All except the last one. Jane had left her a voicemail. Maura didn't know what to do. She needed to hear Jane's voice, needed that stability Jane had always provided her with. She put the phone up to her ear before she could think twice.

"Maura. I don't know what to say. I know sorry won't even cover it. I am though, sorry. I am so utterly sorry. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me and frankly, if I were you I probably wouldn't. What I did was horrible and you probably hate me right now. He is your father! I told you once he was just the sperm donor but I know he is much more than that." A pause.

"Frankie told me he was doing okay. I'm glad. I'm sure someone filled you in on Agent.." Jane stopped. "He died. People keep wondering if I'm okay. No, I'm not okay. I need you Maur. I need you more than anyone. Not for any comforting for me but because I love.. I love you." Jane's voiced sounded more croaky than usual and she choked on her tears.

"I love you Maura and I need you to somehow forgive me. Just please try. Please." The voicemail ended and tears were streaming down Maura's face. She got out of the chair, put her coat on and went down to her car.

**...**

Jane was sat on her couch crying. She hoped Maura may have replied to her voicemail, if only via text.

There was a knock at the door and she was expecting it to be Frankie or Korsak, maybe Frost, so she waited for the call that would shortly come. A call did come from the other side of the door but it wasn't a voice she expected. "Jane." A quiet, female voice came from the other side of the door.

Jane jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door, swinging it open. "Maura." Jane said. Maura sniffed and a lone tear ran down her face.

"Did you mean that?" Maura asked.

"Loving you? Loving you more than just friendship?" Jane asked her back. Maura nodded. "Yes I do. I mean that with all my heart. I do love you Maura. I need you to be able to forgive me." Jane started crying again.

"I know I will. I will be able to forgive you some when Jane. I love you too, I don't hate you and I never could." Maura told Jane. "I'm sorry about Age.." Jane cut Maura off.

"No. Don't say you're sorry. He shot your father just like I did. I know you hate him. I can see it in your eyes." Jane said softly. Maura stepped forward into Jane's apartment and swept her up into a hug.

"I'm not ready to forgive you fully yet but one day, and one day not too far from now, you'll be forgiven." Maura told Jane.

**...**

**A/N: I hope this is okay. I just had emotions from Monday nights Rizzoli & Isles and decided to write out a bunch of hooey that probably sucks. Reviews would be great. Not that I need them. Just some opinions on this and R&I. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. If I did, Maura wouldn't have shouted at Jane at the end of the last episode because Jane wouldn't have shot Doyle and they would have kissed and not cried.**


End file.
